


The Salmon Ladder, The Flash and The Glare

by SammieAtHome



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieAtHome/pseuds/SammieAtHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain "things" Oliver Queen considers his. Sharing is not always his first priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Salmon Ladder, The Flash and The Glare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote, inspired by two tumblr posts.

The clanking of metal could be heard as we stepped into the room. At first I thought I was hearing things.  _It couldn’t be._

The sound was familiar. But the scene before me was not.

Felicity sat in her chair, biting a red pen, watching as Diggle worked out in the salmon ladder.

He seemed to have been going at it for a while, and I seemed to have frozen in place.

Something inside me, which Felicity would have called  _stupid_ , thought  _ **that’s mine.**_

I just stood there. Watching.

_“Hey man, that’s cool.”_

I was so focused I had forgotten Barry had come with me.

That’s when the other two finally noticed us. Felicity turned her chair around, a smile on her face. And Diggle? He comfortably grabbed onto the metal bar as his legs hanged in the air.

_“Hi guys. Glad you could make it. Diggle was just showing me his moves.”_ At Felicity’s statement I saw Diggle smirk from above us.

I just gave him the stare. He smirked some more. 

Barry seemed to have picked on my mood because he made a very good impression of a Felicity babble.

_“C'mon man.  Don’t get one of those broody looks. It was quite an impressive show. The man has skills. You’re not the only one that can do stuff like that. Now you’re gonna tell me you got like that when Felicity and I kissed.. It was a peck on the lips. Give Diggle some credit!”_

That’s when: Felicity froze, her eyes going wide; Diggle fell to the floor because he couldn’t stop laughing and I? 

I turned my head towards Barry.

Picked up an arrow and gave him the stare. 

I was about to step up closer to him, when a blonde shape put herself between us.

She gave me her own glare. _ **I avoided the glare**_. So all I could do was open and close my mouth while putting the arrow down… _slowly_. 

She stood there with her arms crossed, tapping her red panda flats on the floor.

Barry just looked behind her towards me, gave me a terrified smile….

_“ahh…I think I hear Iris calling.”_

…and vanished in a flash.

 


End file.
